


Derek and blood

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Hurt Derek, Sad Derek, sad papa hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek gets hurt





	Derek and blood

Derek stared at his hand as it bled, he wasn’t supposed to be in his Dad’s workshop. He definitely was told never ever to touch his Dad’s chisels and tools and things. And yet what three year old is ever going to be able to resist going where he shouldn’t? Especially not when his older sister sang a song about how he was a chicken bok bok pee pants. He might be small but he had some pride! He’d planned to just sneak in while Dad was making lunch and just look but Dad’s tools looked so cool and maybe he could show he could help! That answer was a big no. The cut had been deep and huge and had hurt bad enough to make his face wet with tears as he whimpered but he’d healed right up. Now he stared at the pool of blood on the table and floor. How was he gonna clean that up??

Derek looked around for a towel. No towels. He rubbed his hand clean on his shirt and had a great idea. He wiggled out go his shirt and pushed it across the blood on the table, it got a lot of it off! Pleased, he kept rubbing until the shirt once smeared blood around. He left it there and slid off the chair, landing in the small puddle on the floor and wiggling his toes in his socks as they soaked it up. He moved his feet around until the socks were saturated then stripped off his pants using them to push into he remaining blood. There!! All clean! Daddy’ll never know.

“DEREK!!! Alec called from the kitchen, “LUNCH!!!”

Derek hopped up and ran to the kitchen, headed for his dad and his booster chair at the table. He stopped short when his Dad gasped in horror and the plates in his hands fell to the floor, shattering and sending grilled cheese (HIS FAVORITE!!!) all over the floor.

“DEREK!!!!” Alec choked out, his heart rate had skipped into overdrive and he grabbed a hold of his son who had blood EVERYWHERE. “Are you ok!?!!” Alec sobbed, his hands shaking so badly he had a rough time checking Derek over.

Derek was fine! but his Dad freaking out scared him. Derek started to cry, he’d never seen his Dad freak out before and it was his fault! Alec hugged him tightly, scooping Derek up and cuddling him hard, trying to calm them both down. As he did he retraced his son’s steps because OH MY GOD THAT’S A BLOOD TRAIL of bloody baby footprints. Alec swallowed hard, his whole body feeling noodley at the blood, he’d only taken five minutes to make lunch and apparently his son ALMOST DIED!!

Alec felt dizzy at the sheer amount of blood in his workroom, having to step back out into the hallway, clutching his still living child as he pressed his back to the wall and slid down it.

“I’m sorry Daddy.” Derek whispered and pushed his face into Alec’s neck. It scared Derek a little how much his Dad shook - he must be so mad!! “Don’t be mad? Don’t hate me??” Derek begged, his breath catching and he started to cry.

Alec hugged Derek tight and stroked his, yup, bloody hair. Oh god. “Shhhh I’m not mad right now Big Man, you should not go in there and you got big time hurt! And Daddy’s so scared because that’s a lot of blood oh Jesus…”

Derek sniffles, wiping his nose on his arm, “Daddy m’ok. See?” He held up his hand he cut, “I hurted but m’ok.”

Alec slid his fingers over Derek’s unblemished, if bloody, palm and kissed his head. “I don’t want you hurt ever Derek, even if you heal right up. You have to be more careful with you! If anything…”

“Daaadddddyyyy.” Derek smiled at him, “M’a warwoof!! I’m’a get betta fast! Don’ be scared.”

Alec hugged him tight, “Listen, even if you healed up fast it hurt right?” Derek nodded and Alec nodded with him, “When you get hurt it hurts me too. And just because it gets better quickly doesn’t mean I’m ok that you ever hurt at all.”

Derek felt awful again and hugged his dad like a sad koala. A sad, murder victim koala. Alec rubbed his back and when Derek’s stomach growled like a tougher werewolf than he was right now they both laughed. “Daddy? Do I get lunch?”

Alec sighed, “First… We have to clean you up or one of us might might end in in jail. Then you can eat lunch while I clean up broken lunch.” Derek giggled and Alec smiled at the sound. “THEEEEENNNNN… You get to sit in the corner while I clean up my workroom.”

“I’m sorrrrrry.” Derek hung his head and leaned back against Alec’s chest with a thump.

Alec chuckled and stood up with his son, heading for the kids’ bathroom to clean him up and not get rid of the EVIDENCE. “I think you’ll help me mop up your footprints at least.”

Derek hugged his Dad tight and nodded. He’d have to be more careful, he didn’t like his Dad to be sad, “Ok Daddy.”


End file.
